


Grimm Desires

by Flamingwulf2k



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Grimm - Freeform, Impregnation, Marking, Rough Sex, Smut, beastiality, fluff if you blink and squint and stare really really hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: So when Team RWBY, JNPR, and a couple others travel into and through a strange forest full of Grimm, and they all receive many surprises coming from the local grimm. to which they may not return.





	Grimm Desires

In a deep large forest team RWBY were walking through with the leader Ruby Rose walk down the path they were supposed to take so they can meet up with their sister team JNPR. Ruby looked at her sister and back behind the group just in case. “Hey, you guys see any grimm?” She asked as she kept walking in the front. 

“No, not even one, which is odd, this is the forest of desire. Though it isn’t known why.” She said as they got near a lake. Once there Blake let out a sigh and moved over to it. “Where are you going?” Weiss asked looking at the faunas. 

“I’m going to the lake to get water and rest a little.” She explained as she walked over past the bushes and trees. Yang shrugged as she sat down against a tree. 

“I agree let’s rest up here I’m sure Joan and the others are getting to the checkpoint.” Yang said while Ruby and Weiss nodded as they sat down on a dead tree. 

Blake P.O.V

I went over to the lake and took a small canister from my hip. I then bent down and started to get some water in. 

This whole mission had been a pain so far, not because of the walking, me and my team could do more than this. What’s a pain is the fact that the forest had been irritating, I always felt like someone was watching me. 

I held Gambol Shroud and looked around. As I took a drink of my water before sighing. “hmmm.” 

I guess I can at least sooth my feet in the water. I took my shoes off, then my socks before I pulled my pant leggings up. I then got close to the water and put my feet in. 

“Ahhh… that’s good.” I sighed in content and kept my weapon close. “Doesn’t hurt be too careful.” Moving my legs, a bit I didn’t notice anything odd around me, so I decided to enjoy myself more and put Gambol Shroud aside for now.

Third person P.O.V

As Blake was enjoying her small break something bubbled out of her view, then a dragon like head with long whiskers slowly creeped from the water. 

Its small bone mask and yellow eyes looked at her, it wasn’t a massive Feilong, it was just a minor, but was about 15 feet long and the wings on its back slowly folded against its scaled body, it then slowly swam its way towards Blake, not causing any ripples in the water.

Blake didn’t notice anything as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on the ground. Her ears twitched a little as they were trying to pick up anything dangerous nearby.

The Feilong kept still as it huffed a bit and got closer to Blake. It swam to her and then sank into the water. It saw the weapon next to her and had to be cautious. Once it got close enough it slowly rose, and a ball of energy charged in its mouth. 

“Hmmm?” Blake saw something glowing in the water, she narrowed her eyes before she gasped.

Then without warning The Feilong rose from the water, spreading its wings to float before shooting at her and getting a direct hit.

“AAAAH!” Blake yelled out as she jumped up and was hit by the concentrated energy, it coursed through her body as she fell into her back. “Nnnngh. H-He-“ 

Then before she could yell out the Grimm used its arms to crawl out of the water and then used one to cover Blakes mouth before she could yell out for help. The Grimm hissed as Blake’s eyes were wide. 

‘N-No! get off me!’ She yelled in her head as she couldn’t move much, the shot that hit her had paralyzed her body leaving her froze as the Grimm moved down before biting down onto her shirt straps. 

‘What’s it doing!?’ she panicked as she felt her legs being coiled by its long tail, it then jerked its head up ripping the straps, making her shirt and bra fall off as her breasts bounced freely. 

Blake kept trying to get free but with her legs tied by the Feilongs tail and her mouth covered by one of its claws all she could do was move her arms and try to get it off. But to no avail as she felt the Grimms long slimy tongue lick her chest and wrap around it. 

“mmpph!” Blake tried yelling again but the clawed hand on her mouth only allowed her to let out muffled yells. 

The Feilong didn’t let up as its thick tongue poked at her pink nipples. 

Blake tried to get free by struggling more but then felt something press against her clothed ass. “NNGH! MMPH!” She wailed out feeling the Feilongs cock come out.

8 inches, if she had to guess, and she could feel it through her dampened pants from the water that covered the Grimm.

She panicked and moved her body more and tried getting the Grimm to let her go. It then growled before its other claw then scratched and cut at the waistband of her pants. The Feilongs tail and body coiled a bit more around her legs pulling her torn leggings off as its cock was hotdogged between her large ass.

“Mmph? MMPH!?” Blake had some tears coming from her eyes as she flailed and struggled in the sea serpents grip.

Blake P.O.V  
I needed to get out of here. This Grimm’s too strong, and without my weapon or any dust to use for me semblance all I can do is try to worm my way out.

But the way its tongue and cock rubbed against my body made me shudder. Why is it doing this, Grimm normally try to kill and eat, not... This!

I felt the Grimm prod my sacred area with its member, I can’t let this happen. I need to get to my team.

Then before anything else can happen I used my semblance to leave a clone for the Grimm to thrust its body against the clone. 

I saw it start to furiously hump against the clone’s ass. I gasped and started to run but then I heard something sparking and turned to see the Feilong flying at me. 

My clone must have vanished, and it didn’t look pleased. 

It used its wings to fly as I kept running towards my team’s direction, then a second later I dodged something coming my way, it was the energized beam.

But then I realized it was just a distraction, the Feilong then tackled me down. “AH! Y-Yang! Ruby! Weiss!” 

I yelled for my team, everyone, even Weiss. But then I realized something.

No one was here. 

I was at where they were resting.

‘Did… did they leave me?’

 

I thought as my struggling stopped a bit. The Grimm noticed and simply put both its claws on my wrists keeping me from moving much as its tail wrapped around my ankles.

It must be feeding off my dread and fear, but I had good reason. My team... the people I could trust…. Left me. 

Suddenly my body went a bit limp as I laid my head on the ground and felt the Feilong rub its cock against my ass.

I didn’t even care much, I can’t even use my semblance to escape again. “Nnngh… No… Please…” I whimpered, while the Grimms tail tightened its body around my legs, then suddenly I felt a hot hard cock push into my folds and then began licking against my neck.

“N-NO!” I yelled as I tried one last time to escape but the only thing, I got was the Grimms cock, shoved into me as the Feilong began thrusting into me. 

Third Person P.O.V

The Grimm roared out feeling Blakes tight pussy wrap around its cock as it started to thrust into her.

It moved down and growled as Blakes struggle and whimpering annoyed the Grimm to some extent. 

Which is why it started to lick her back and neck. Blake shivered and yelled out each time the Grimm thrusted into her. 

Every time she did so she could feel its member go in deeper as it stretched her walls apart with each harsh thrust. The sea serpent felt immense pleasure as it continued mating with the faunas as it felt her body go limp for a moment. 

It stopped and looked down at Blake as it poked and prodded her head with its snout. Blake groaned and panted as her cheeks started to get flushed. 

It sniffed the air and smelled something that caused the Grimm to roar out and then let go of Blake’s wrists and placed them on her sides before it started to move again, this time more vigorously.

Blake let out broken moans and yelps as she felt its cock poke her cervix and bulge her abdomen slightly. 

Her eyes rolled up as her cat ears twitched furiously. The Grimm then started to flap its wings and raised Blake into the air slightly as it held her Waist with its claws and her arms with its tail. 

The Grimm panted and thrusted its hips hard against Blakes plump ass and slithered its tongue down to Blakes cat ears and nipped them a bit making the cat faunas let out a yell of pleasure she wished didn’t come out of her mouth. 

Hearing her the Feilong roared out and then Blake felt something warm inside her fill up as she gasped. “N-No... it can’t... be!”

She protested as she felt the sea serpent release its hot slimy load of cum into her. She stuck her tongue out as her body twitched in the air. 

Even as the Feilong flew down and landed softly and laid Blake down. 

And then before she could do anything the Grimm bit down onto her Shoulder.

“AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” Blake screeched out as the Grimms sharp teeth tore through her Aura and bit into her soft shoulder.

The Feilong stayed on her shoulder as it let go of her sides and kept its cock inside of her for a bit before its wings flapped and then pulled off and let go of her bleeding shoulder, which her aura was already fixing but no doubt it would leave a scar.

Blae P.O.V

I… I can’t believe it. I was taken by a Grimm. Of everything it was a Grimm.

I moved a hand and rubbed my marked shoulder and shuddered as I felt something pour out from my core. “Nngh… Weiss… Ruby…. Yang…” I groaned out as I tried crawling away. But the Grimm had other plans.

Suddenly I felt a long tail wrap around my waist and arms, I didn’t have much strength in me to escape.

My body was picked up and looked up at the Grimm that had bred me. I slowly closed my eyes and tried to rest from this strange horrifying pleasure coming from my cum filled pussy. Hoping that ill at least end up okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know, its not the end of Blakes story.


End file.
